Ashes to Ashes
by Steffie1
Summary: After he noticed he didn't receive any pay from Mr. Loathe for three whole months, Glyde decided to confront his employer about why he didn't give him his salary. The reason why would shock Glyde to the core...


Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Ashes to Ashes

Glyde's P.O.V.

A month had went past since the body switch incident. I had donated the Bonnes a few million zenny for that rocket Roll and Tron had tried to build to get MegaMan off of some place or other. It was my way to thank Teisel for saving me. I don't want to owe him one, y'know? I sure hope Teisel would never kidnap Mommy and Daddy, though...

Ayanokoji's Living Room

"Mommy, Daddy. I'm going out to the bank to draw some money." I told my parents. Daddy, who had read a thick book on ancient artifacts, sighed in hopelessness. Mommy sat by the piano and played a beautiful tune.  
"Glyde, you must learn to save. Your money won't last forever. Besides, didn't you complain Mr. Loathe didn't give you your salary yet? It's been three months, y'know. Maybe you should confront him about it"  
"I'm sure Mr. Loathe would pay this month, Daddy." I hoped.

Mommy slammed two low-pitched keys down with force.  
"Yuki", Mommy piped up. She too had the same tone as Daddy, "You mustn't allow Mr. Loathe to take you for granted like that. He expects you to be loyal to him, despite the fact he didn't give you any money yet"  
"But"  
"Look, Glyde.", Daddy spoke in a serious tone,"During your adventures as an air pirate, who helped you pay for all the weapons and airships? Not Mr. Loathe, that's for sure"  
"And thank you for helping me with my financial crisis, but I'm sure Mr. Loathe has a very good reason for not paying. Maybe he's still in debt after the birdbots used his money to bail us out?"

I left my home as I ignored Mommy and Daddy's looks of concern. I used the Glyde Swan to fly to the nearest bank. I landed in Awarne City, the capital of Berelf Island. I searched around the city for an ATM. After I found one, I slid my bank card in. I drew two-thousand zenny. I shoved the cash into the deep cave of my pants pocket.

"Hmm, maybe I should check my balance as well." I mused. I checked the balance. Daddy paid my monthly pocket money. Mr. Loathe didn't pay my salary yet.  
"..." I bit my tongue when I felt anger built up inside of me. Maybe Daddy was right: Mr. Loathe took me for granted. That did it; I shall fly to Rhyship Island and confront Mr. Loathe about it.

An hour later, Rhyship Island

I can't believe Mr. Loathe. I was loyal to him, no matter what. I always tried my best for him. Even when he had insulted Daddy in front of me, I didn't badmouth him. Maybe I should've. It had stung when he made it sound like my Daddy's more low than a worm's belly.

I barged into Mr. Loathe's airship like a Hanmuru Doll that had a severe headache. I had a strange feeling something wasn't right. Where were the other birdbots? I searched high and low for Mr. Loathe. I couldn't seem to find him( or the birdbots).

I dared myself to go down the hallway to Mr. Loathe's private chambers. He never allowed anyone, including myself and Dr. Madd, into his bedroom. I heard someone banged their fists onto a metal door. It became more and more loud as I became more near. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed a person stood in front Mr. Loathe's locked door. She banged her fists hard against metal. She shouted to Mr. Loathe to open the door for her.

"Dr. Madd?" I spoke her name. She turned around to face me.  
"Glyde? What are you doing here?" Dr. Madd's face was red for some reason, or other. When I studied her face a bit more close, I noticed tear stains.  
"To see Mr. Loathe. He didn't pay my salary ever since I left to search for the Mother Lode. I would like to know what's going on"  
"He haven't spoken to me for three months." the pink-haired doctor seethed.

She slammed her fists against the metal door. I'm surprised the door didn't break yet.  
"Open the door, now! I know you're in there, Dad"  
"?!" Is Mr. Loathe and Dr. Madd related? She looked at me in sheepishness. She must've noticed my stunned expression.  
"Er, oops? Did I say that out loud?" "I never knew you were related? How come you're Mr. Loathe's personal doctor, then"  
"I went to medical school and became a doctor. Mr. Loathe wanted a doctor and I volunteered. My real name's Maddie Loathe, but Dr. Madd's my alias"  
"Oh."

I watched in interest as the woman kicked and banged her fists against the only object that separated us from our boss. I pinched my nostrils closed when I scented an awful stench. It smelt like something rotten. Where did it come from? Why didn't I notice it earlier?  
"Do you smell that?" I asked Maddie through a pinched nose. She too pinched her nostrils closed. She nodded her head.

"No use. Daddy doesn't want to see us." Mr. Loathe's daughter sighed in frustration.  
"Where are the birdbots?" I asked.  
"Wait, you don't know"  
"Know what"  
"They were destroyed for some reason or other, by the orders of Mr. Loathe. He said he got your permission to do so. They were taken to the Birdbot factory to be destroyed. The factory was blown up afterwards."

"But Beta and the other nine birdbots were with me the other day"  
"Well, ten birdbots did escape. They must be Beta and the other nine birdbots that you saw"  
"No wonder they wanted my company so badly when we were on a Dig together." I choked. I was angry at myself. I ordered the birdbots to return to Mr. Loathe while I had my vacation on Rhyship Island. Why didn't they disobey, like they usually did? Where are Beta and the others now? My poor darlings...

"Glyde?" I heard Maddie's concerned voice as I punched the metal door in rage. I was angry. How dare he destroy my precious darlings? True, they were like ungrateful, spoilt teenagers, but they were my darlings. How dare he?! "Open up, Mr. Loathe!" I shouted. I back a few feet before I slammed my shoulder against the door. The only difference would be that my shoulder stung afterwards.  
"Maybe we should use a spare key?" Dr. Madd asked me.  
"We don't have one. Besides, it only opens up from inside."

"I'll find something to force the door open." the woman sighed as she left to find something. I waited for her. I rubbed my shoulder to ease the pain. It didn't help much. After a few minutes, Mr. Loathe's daughter returned with a green sabre.  
"Mr. Loathe won't be very happy about you slicing the door into ribbons." I teased.  
"Well, let that be a lesson for him for not talking to me, his very own daughter!" the woman with the rose-coloured hair seethed as she slashes the sabre against the door. The metal door was no more. Only thin ribbons of metal.

"Ugh!" I gagged. The stench became even worse. My eyes started to water. Before I could take a step, the sabre-wielding lady gestured that I should stand outside. I leaned against the wall as she entered. I listened as she called for her father. No reponse from him. All was quiet until I heard a scream that made my blood run cold.

I stormed into the bedroom. I stood where Dr. Madd was. I gasped in shock. I felt lightheaded at the sight that was before me. I didn't expect it. I really didn't. It explained why Mr. Loathe didn't pay my salary. Why he gave everything he owned away. Why he hadn't spoken to his very own daughter for a few months. In fact, it actually answered everything that didn't make sense...

THE END 


End file.
